1. Field of the Invention
Knives and knife blades and actuating devices therefor. Folding knives having blades pivoted to the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art would include so-called switch blade knives that are illegal in most places and which comprise a knife handle having a knife blade pivoted thereon with some sort of spring means interposed between the blade and the handle and a quick actuating finger latch mechanism to release the blade thereby permitting the spring to snap the blade into open position. In addition, there are the usual grooves or notches in knife blades to be grasped by the fingers to open the blade on the handle. These arrangements are not suitable for use by hunters, workmen, sailors, and the like who must use one hand for holding the article or for holding onto a tree or the like and thereby leaving free only one other hand to open a folded knife blade. The present device provides a small actuator which is fitted over the knife blade and left in place so that the blade may be readily opened by the thumb manipulation of one hand.